Katniss Drowning
by TheWritersBlock123
Summary: What might have happened when Katniss fell off the spinning cornucopia.


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction that I have written and published! This story is set during Catching Fire. Basically, it is what could have happened when Katniss fell off the spinning cornucopia. Just going to be a one-shot since this is my first. This Fanfic will be rated T just to be safe. Please feel free to rate and review! Constructive criticism is very much welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of it's characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**** – TheWritersBlock123**

* * *

Katniss cried out in surprise as the cornucopia started to spin wildly. She and Johanna fell down on their stomachs and scrabbled for a handhold on the rocky surface of the island.

Katniss grunted as she felt her fingers start to slip. She looked over her shoulder and all she saw a white spray of water. A scream ripped from her lungs as she started to slip down. Johanna grabbed her hand and stuck the pick end of her axe into the rocks to keep a better hold.

"Hold on!" She screamed to Katniss.

* * *

On the far side of the island Peeta, Finnick and Beetee were hanging onto the rocks while desperately avoiding the various sharp objects flying out of the mouth of the cornucopia. Beetee slipped and Finnick grabbed his wrist to stop him flying off into the water.

* * *

"No!" Johanna yelled in desperation as she felt Katniss's hand slip from her grasp. She watched in terror as Katniss was flung off the island and into the churning water.

Katniss felt like she had been thrown into a giant washing machine. She was tossed left, right, upside down and spun around in circles. She closed her eyes and waited it out. Suddenly the water stopped churning. Katniss was dazed and confused and had no idea which was up, and which was down. Her lungs were screaming for air. She floated in the murky gloom as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Thankfully the laws of physics and density took over as her body started to drift towards the surface.

* * *

"Katniss fell in the water get 'round here now!" Johanna's voice was full of panic.

Peeta heaved himself to his feet and ran towards her voice.

"Where is she?" He cried out.

"I don't know!" Johanna yelled. "She slipped out of my grasp!"

Then Peeta saw something big floating in the water near the beach.

"Katniss!" He yelled then dived into the water. He swam swiftly towards Katniss and pulled her head out of the water.

"Katniss," He breathed. Peeta started to pull them both over to the beach. Johanna, Finnick and Beetee ran over along one of the banks leading to shore.

* * *

Peeta ran out of the water with Katniss cradled in his arms. He lay her down gently.

"She's not breathing!" He yelled in a panic to the others.

Peeta started administrating CPR. Thirty compressions, two breaths.

"Come on Katniss. Come on Katniss breathe!" He did two breaths and started on a second round of compressions. The others had arrived and were watching in great concern.

Peeta did two breaths and started compressions. Suddenly Katniss heaved a massive sigh. Peeta rolled her over on her side so the water she heaved up didn't choke her. Katniss coughed and spluttered as Peeta gently but firmly patted her on the back. Johanna sighed in relief as Finnick high fived Beetee.

Katniss's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" Her voice was rough like sandpaper.

"You were flung off the island and into the water." Explained Finnick.

"You almost drowned."

Katniss groaned as she lay her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Just rest now Katniss." Peeta's voice was the last thing she heard before she slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Finnick helped Peeta carry Katniss further up the beach, closer to the tree line. Johanna started a fire and set about spearing some colourful fish that were in the water with Finnick's trident. Finnick took Peeta's machete and hacked his way into the bush bit to find a suitable tree to set the spile into. Beetee sat his coil down and started to re-wind some of it back onto the reel. Peeta sat down beside Katniss and lay her head on his lap. He gently began to unravel her braid to let her hair dry better. Katniss sighed in her sleep and snuggled in deeper.

Finnick came back a while later, with the carved wooden flask they had made out of a thick branch, full of clear fresh water. He handed it around as Beetee helped Johanna with gutting and cooking the fish she had speared. They sat in silence for a bit only for it to be pierced awhile later by Katniss's whimpering. Peeta stroked her hair and made shushing noises as she started to toss and turn.

* * *

_There was Prim, standing in a glass box. Her was smiling and laughing. _

_"Come play with me Katniss!" She cried joyfully. Katniss started walking towards Prim, then she was out of the corner of her eye, President Snow! He chuckled and pulled a massive lever. The box Prim was standing in started to fill with water._

_"No, Prim!" Katniss shrieked._

_"Katniss! Help me!" Prim was crying. Prim screamed._

* * *

Peeta gently shook Katniss's shoulder and she woke with a start, panting heavily.

"It's ok." He crooned softly as he stroked her head.

"You just had a nightmare." Katniss's breathing slowly started to even out.

"It was Prim." She rasped out. "Prim was standing there, looking at me, smiling, then water came, and she was calling out for me to help her and I couldn't do anything!"

Katniss started sobbing.

Peeta pulled her up into a sitting position and cradled her to his chest.

"It's ok, it's not real. Prim is safe."

They sat like that for a minute then Johanna's sarcastic voice jolted them out of their trance.

"I hate to interrupt you love birds, but anyone want some fish?"

Katniss accepted a small bit of fish and a sip of water.

* * *

Later, when it was dark, and everyone was resting, Katniss whisper to Peeta.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah Katniss?" Replied Peeta just as softly.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome Katniss."

Katniss reached towards him and snuggled into his chest. Peeta stroked her hair and hugged her with one arm. They both drifted off peacefully with the knowledge that the other was safe.


End file.
